


Quarantine With Feels

by Wolfcry22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: - - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Anxiety, COVID-19, Clueless Castiel, Covid-19 Related, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Overprotective, Pandemics, Protective Dean Winchester, Quarantine, Social Distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Just when things start to calm down for the Winchesters, a new pandemic seems to take over the world. Dean isn’t concerned about himself, but he is worried about Sam, especially after everything that his brother has went through. Dean is sure that Sam’s immune system is shot to hell. So, Dean takes the whole social distancing thing to the extreme. Which is a little hard when you have an angel show up who doesn’t understand the whole idea of a quarantine. Will Sam, Dean, and Castiel last the entire social isolation time together?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Hunker Down

**Author's Note:**

> So, we all know what is going on in the world right now. I know that I have been pretty quiet on here. Part of the reason is because this pandemic has really scared me. I have a compromised immune system and there would be a very good chance that I would struggle if I contracted COVID-19. Because of this, I haven’t left my house in over a month and my family has had to be extremely careful about where they go or what we have brought into the house. It’s been a very scary time for them and for me. I’ve spent many nights up late just thinking about how this could affect me. So, what do I do when I’m scared out of my mind? I write! I saw a few other people that have done the same thing and I thought that I would try my hand at a story to try and help my own anxiety and maybe help others. I don’t even know what time in the night or morning it is, so I apologize ahead of time if this story is complete crap. I just had to put it down on my computer before I talked myself out of it. 
> 
> I took the idea of Sam Winchester having a compromised immune system, especially after everything that happened with the trials and everything else that he’s been through, into consideration. I could also see Dean being protective and Cas even helping out, but Dean not letting Cas anywhere near Sam and even making Cas self isolate just in case he was a carrier, or his vessel was. Even with Cas’s insisting, Dean wouldn’t budge out of fear and concern for his brother. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy and this may help ease your fear as well. Stay safe and healthy!

“The global pandemic has continued to affect all 50 states and over a hundred different countries. The death rate will continue to rise as more people become infected with the virus. Many Governors are mandating a state wide shut down. That means that bars, schools, and gatherings of more than 10 people will be suspended. Restaurants may continue to serve food for takeout only and essential workers may still report to their jobs. If you must leave, make sure to stay a minimum of 6 feet from others. Scientists also recommend wearing a face mask and washing hands frequently.”

Dean Winchester paused as he looked at the sandwich he was about to sink his teeth into. He set it down on the paper plate in front of him before looking at his hands almost scrutinizing them. He groaned in frustration as he stood up from the couch and walked toward one of the small bathrooms. He forced himself in and started to furiously wash his hands, scrubbing under his fingernails and against his palm for much more than the 20 seconds that the CDC had recommended. In fact, he started to hum some Metallica and that made the time a little more enjoyable.

“Uh, Dean, what are you doing?”

Dean looked over his shoulder to see Sam standing behind him, looking at him in surprise. “Washing my hands. What does it look like,” Dean asked sarcastically.

“Yeah, I see that, but you’ve been washing your hands for almost a minute. I think they’re clean,” Sam joked with a slight smirk.

Dean huffed under his breath as he turned off the water and quickly dried his hands on a nearby hand towel. He walked past Sam and flicked off the light. “Dude, stop hovering. Get a hobby.”

Sam pushed off from the wall that he had been leaning on before making his way back toward the living room where the TV was still on. He couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Dean sit back down and become immersed back into the news. “Uh, since when do you watch the news?”

“I liked to be informed, Sammy,” Dean pointed out as he started to dig into his sandwich.

Sam slightly tilted his head as he leaned over the couch. “Yeah, but, I’ve never seen you this intent on it.”

“Yeah, well, that was before a freaking pandemic took over,” Dean mumbled around his mouthful. “And, for once, this has nothing to do with us.”

Sam nodded slowly in understanding. “Yeah, I suppose so. Looks like we’re not the only people to make a mess out of things, huh,” he inquired.

Dean lifted a hand to rub at his eyes before stopping himself an inch from his eye. He looked at his hand bitterly before dropping it back down. “You can say that again.”

Sam stood up and walked back to the kitchen. Dean heard him rummaging around as he tried to listen to what the news anchor was telling him about the state of the pandemic. That was when he heard Sam grab the keys to the Impala. Dean immediately craned his head around. “Sammy, what are you doing,” he called.

“Just heading out for a few things. I can pick up dinner if you want,” Sam offered already walking toward the garage.

Dean felt his heart drop into his stomach. He had been following the pandemic with minimal interest until he had started to see the death toll and the danger for those with underlying conditions or those that had a compromised immune system. Those were the people that were getting hit the hardest. Immediately, Dean’s mind went to his little brother.

Sure, Sam didn’t have a preexisting condition such as diabetes or asthma, at least not that Dean knew of. However, he had gone through the trials, had sustained numerous injuries over the years, been to Lucifer’s cage, and God only knew what else. If there was anyone that was going to be susceptible to this virus, it would be Sammy. There was no way that Dean could let him catch it.

“Sam, wait!” Dean was on his feet in a moment and rushing forward. He immediately blocked Sam from opening the door to the garage by forcing his body against it to keep it closed. 

Sam looked at Dean in shock. “Dean, what are you doing?”

Dean paused briefly. No matter how he said this, he was sure Sam wouldn’t take it well. “Look, Sammy-“

“Sam,” interrupted Sam with a roll of his eyes.

Dean sighed as he pursed his lips in frustration. “Yeah, okay, Sam. Anyway, I don’t think that it’s a good idea for you to leave right now,” he confessed slowly.

Surprise showed on Sam’s face. “And why is that?”

“Well, because....” Dean trailed off. No matter how he said it, Sam was going to think that he was overreacting, or being overprotective. Either way, Sam wouldn’t react well. “You know, there’s a pandemic and I just think that it would be a good idea if you don’t leave.”

Sam chuckled in shock. “Um, what? You don’t want me to leave the bunker because of this COVID-19? Dean, I promise you I’ll be safe. Stay 6 feet away and don’t touch anyone. I think that I can handle that.”

Sam made another grab for the doorknob, but Dean was there to block him with his body. “I’m serious, Sam. I don’t want you leaving.” 

“Dean, I’m an adult. I think that I can choose where I go and when,” Sam continued with a little more frustration in his tone. He was clearly loosing patience with his older brother.

Dean nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I get that, but I’m going to have to be firm on this one. I don’t want you leaving.”

Sam drew back as he ran a hand through his hair, starting to pace in front of Dean. “Give me one reason why I can’t leave?”

“Really? Just one? I can do better than that! You’ve been to Lucifer’s cage and had your brain practically melted. You went forward with the trails, which nearly killed you. You had an addiction to demon blood. You had those weird visions thanks to the demon blood. Angels have used your body as a vessel and you’ve been possessed by a demon and God knows what else numerous times. Do I need to go on,” Dean rambled. It was amazing how much stuff Sam had been through when Dean actually named them out loud.

Sam still seemed furious. “That was before, Dean. Besides, I’m fine now. There’s no reason that I can’t leave as long as I’m safe.”

“I’m telling you, Sam, it’s not happening. You’re staying here until this whole thing blows over. I can’t risk you getting sick,” Dean told him stubbornly.

Sam clenched his jaw. “Oh yeah? And I suppose that you can leave?”

“I haven’t been through those things. I’d be fine if I left. My only reservation is that I’d have to come home and I can’t risk getting you sick. Looks like I’m staying in too,” Dean announced. Not that he minded it. They had been running around for what felt like years. It would be nice to actually relax for the time being and not have to focus on a job or the end of the world. This was something that they hadn’t unleashed, so they didn’t have to fix it.

Sam still looked highly agitated. His eyes slightly blazed in defiance. “You’re being impossible, Dean.”

“Hey, it’s what I have to do to keep you safe, Sammy. That’s what I do,” Dean replied with a small smile as if that would make everything better.

Sam shook his head. “What about Cas? Are you going to tell him that he can’t even come here,” he asked.

“Cas knows better than to just show up here unannounced with all this crap going on out there,” Dean pointed out.

“You called.”

Dean nearly gasped as he turned around to see Castiel standing right behind him. Dean raised a hand to his heart, grumbling angrily. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that!”

Castiel slightly dipped his head. “My apologies. I heard you call for me.”

“No, you heard me not call you for. In fact, it couldn’t be farther from the truth. I said that you can’t come here unannounced, especially now. You need to leave,” Dean told him quickly, already trying to usher him toward the door.

The angel tilted his head, his eyes glittering in confusion. “But, I have just arrived.”

“I know that, Cas. That’s part of the problem,” Dean huffed. He tried to keep six feet away from Castiel, but the angel was making it difficult. He never had been good with the concept of personal space. 

Castiel stumbled slightly toward the door before standing firm. “I do not understand,” Castiel announced as he looked past Dean to Sam, his eyes nearly begging the younger Winchester to explain why Dean was acting so strange.

Sam shifted uncomfortably as he crossed his arms against his chest. “Dean’s just being a little paranoid.”

Dean turned to Sam, his fists clenched in frustration. He then turned back to Castiel, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I am not being paranoid, okay. This is serious, even if you don’t think so, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam,” Sam corrected in frustration once gin. “And I don’t think that you have to worry about Cas. He’s an angel. They can’t get the virus, right?”

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but Dean quickly beat him to it to address his brother. “Well, we don’t know that. There’s been a lot of crazy shit that has happened, so it wouldn’t surprise me. Our luck is generally not great.”

Castiel tried, once more, to speak, but was interrupted again

“That’s ridiculous, Dean, and you know it,” Sam muttered in exasperation.

“I don’t understand!” Castiel’s voice was louder than normal and had a bit of frustration behind it as both Winchester brothers turned to look at the trench coat clad angel. “What is happening?”

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance before Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “You don’t listen to the news or have your angel radio turned on? I’m sure that someone is talking about it somewhere that you would’ve heard.”

Castiel’s brow was knit in confusion as his mouth slightly parted. He looked like he wanted to say something, but quickly closed his mouth and continued to stare Dean down.

Dean let out a small sound that was half chuckle, half sigh. “The pandemic. COVID-19. Worldwide concern? Nothing. That doesn’t ring any bells?”

Castiel thought hard for a moment before frowning. “No.”

“That’s just great,” Dean muttered. “Not only is Cas a potential carrier of whatever the hell this is, he also can’t switch on the damn news! Even with his grace he’s still just a baby in a trench coat.”

Hurt flashed across Castiel’s face as he stood almost rigid. Sam looked to the angel with sympathy in his eyes. “There’s a global pandemic going on. It’s called COVID-19 and it’s very contagious. There have been confirmed cases in the area, but Dean is slightly overreacting.”

“I swear if you say that one more time I’m going to kick your ass.” Dean turned back to look at Castiel. “It’s worse for those with other conditions or weakened immune systems and I think that we can check the box next to Sam with all of those.”

Castiel nodded in understanding. “I see. Perhaps Pestilence is behind this.”

“Sometimes nothing supernatural is behind this,” Sam sympathized. “It can just be something that happens. It’s no one’s fault and there’s nothing that we can do to fix it. We can just do our part to keep ourselves safe. Dean is just taking things a little far.”

Dean pointed a finger at his brother’s chest. “Don’t try to make me out to be the insane one. I just want to keep you safe, Sammy, and that’s what I’m going to do.”

“And how do I fit into this,” Castiel pressed.

Sam turned to Dean. “We can’t just shoo him away. Besides, we don’t know if it’s safe for him either. It wouldn’t be the first time that an angel has struggled with a human ailment,” he pointed out.

Dean shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. A sigh managed to escape his lips. “Yeah, I know. I know. What do you suppose we do with him?”

“I am standing right here,” Castiel reminded them as the two brothers spoke like their angel friend wasn’t there. However, neither turned to address him.

Sam thought for a moment. “What about quarantining him for a few days in one of the rooms? That way he can stay and you can fulfill your need to keep him away from us.”

Dean snapped his fingers as he turned to look at Castiel. The angel continued to look confused. His blue eyes were filled with curiosity. “I’m still not following. What is a quarantine?”

“It’s when you stay in a room away from us just in case you’re sick or carrying this virus. No beaming yourself out or trying anything, alright,” Dean questioned.

Castiel looked over his shoulder before turning back to Dean. He realized that he didn’t have a choice if he wanted to be anywhere near the Winchesters. “I suppose.”

“Hey, if you want to see us for the next month, that’s what you’ll. Now, come on,” Dean instructed as he started to the back of the bunker. 

Castiel looked to Sam, who nodded his head after Dean. Castiel followed the oldest Winchester as he struggled to make sense of what Dean had told him. He could sense Dean’s fear and Sam’s slight indifference to the whole thing. He was used to it being the other way around. However, when it came to Sam, Dean’s fierce protective nature couldn’t be tamed. If anything threatened Sam, you could be sure that Dean would fight tooth and nail to make sure that his brother was healthy and safe. This wasn’t any different.

Once they made it to the farthermost bedroom in the bunker, Dean stepped aside and lifted his hands in a show of surrender as Castiel tried to come over to him. “Six feet, Cas. Six feet.”

Castiel took a deliberate step back. He seemed to be mentally trying to contemplate exactly how far six feet was and what that exactly meant. He then looked into the room. It wasn’t overly large and it had a bed in the corner as well as a desk. “What should I do while in quarantine?”

“You could read or help us with research,” Sam suggested. 

“You just have to do so in that room,” Dean added as he pointed his thumb in the direction of the room.

Castiel’s eyes were still troubled in misunderstanding, but he didn’t want to ask for clarification once again. “I shall stay in there until you allow me to come out?”

“That’s exactly right. Now we’re getting somewhere,” announced Dean almost proudly. His gaze traveled then traveled to Castiel’s clothes. “Oh, wait right there!” He headed back down the hallway, leaving Sam with the still very confused Castiel.

Castiel turned to Sam. “Are you and Dean also going to be in this quarantine?”

“In a way, yes. I have a feeling Dean won’t let me leave, so we’re going to stay in the bunker until it’s safe for us to go out. We won’t be in one room, but as soon as Dean thinks that you’re healthy enough to be around us, he’ll let you out,” Sam reassured quickly.

Castiel still seemed unsure, but he didn’t have time to ask any questions when Dean arrived back. He had some pajama pants and a t-shirt folded in his arms. “Here you go!”

“And what should I do with these,” Castiel murmured as he looked at the strange clothing in Dean’s arms.

Dean gave a half smile. “Well, you should probably change from the clothes that you’re wearing into these and wash your, er, um, vessel.” He had thought about telling Castiel just to take a shower, but he felt that may need more explaining than Dean wanted to give.

Castiel looked down at his usual attire. He lifted his tie and pulled a bit at the sleeves of his trench coat. “And what will happen to my clothing?”

“We’ll burn them.”

“We’ll wash them.”

Sam and Dean exchanged a look with Sam’s eyes widening at Dean’s response to burn Castiel’s clothing. Dean bit his lip as he heard Sam’s suggestions of ‘washing’ Castiel’s clothes. Any other time it wouldn’t have bothered Dean to wash his clothes, but neither of them exactly knew where the angel had been in the last few days. In fact, Dean was sure that not even Cas knew where he had been. Burning seemed to be the appropriate measure.

Castiel seemed to clutch his hands desperately against his trench coat. “You cannot burn my clothing. These are fit for my vessel,” he pointed out sharply.

Sam shot Dean a sideways glance while Dean grumbled in defeat. He just couldn’t say no to Castiel when he was looking at him with those piercing blue eyes. “Fine, fine. We will wash your clothes, but then we will keep them until you’re able to come out.”

“I still don’t understand what I am supposed to do,” Castile repeated.

Dean grinned ear to ear as he pulled something out of his back pocket. He thrust the small book against Castiel’s chest before drawing back just as quickly and flicking his hand as if Castiel had immediately contaminated him, even though Dean hadn’t touched Castiel directly.

Castile caught the book in his hands before it could fall from his chest. He eyed the book with scrutiny before turning it to face Dean. “World of Sudoku?”

“Go crazy,” Dean told him as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was enjoying this a little too much. 

Castiel shook his head in worry. “I don’t even know how to play, Sodonko?”

“Sudoku,” Sam corrected.

“I’m sure that you’ll figure it out,” Dean reassured as he slightly shooed Castiel into the room without getting too close. “We’ll see you in 14 days. Don’t forget to put your clothes outside your room, but don’t come out!”

Castiel stood just a few feet inside of the room as he looked to Dean. “Dean, I really don’t think-“

Dean didn’t give him the chance to answer as he closed the door while Castiel was still speaking. 

Sam immediately turned to slightly glare at his brother. “Was that really necessary?”

“Hey, I’m doing this for you, Sammy. It’s not my fault that he’s been to God knows where and there’s a pandemic going on,” Dean pointed out as he headed down the hallway.

Sam glanced back to the door before following. “I suppose, but you could’ve explained it a little better. I think that he’s confused.”

“Then you can explain it later once we shower,” Dean continued. “We came too close to him and we can’t be too careful!”

Sam let out a sigh. He knew that it would be better not to argue with his brother. Dean could be too stubborn for his own good. “Yeah, alright.” Sam lifted a hand to rub at the side of his face in annoyance without Dean right beside him to scold him for it. “This pandemic can’t be over soon enough.”


	2. 14 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has the unfortunate job to telling Castiel that he’s not going to be able to leave the room for 14 days. It goes about as well as you would think.

Dean came out from the bathroom with skin rubbed raw from his nearly thirty minute shower. He wasn’t sure the last time he had showered so long or been so rough that he had nearly scrubbed his skin away. It would all be worth it to make sure that he kept his little brother safe. He had no idea what he would do if something like this virus infected Sam. 

Sure, they had supernatural illnesses before. Dean could remember the yellow fever he had come into contact or the smitting sickness from those damn angels, not to mention the amount of injuries that he had sustained. Going to Hell also hadn’t been pleasant. Dean had his fair share of things like this happen and he could remember fighting them off each and every time. Things were different when it involved Sam.

The Trails had nearly killed Sam at every turn. Dean had been so scared that something would happen to his little brother that he had spent many sleepless nights contemplating about what the next threat could be. Whether it was begin in Lucifer’s cage, having visions, or any of the other numerous things that Sam had gone through. All of those things Dean could deal with since those were up his ally. This whole virus thing was another story entirely and that was what freaked Dean out the most. 

He sighed as he threw on a t-shirt and jeans while using a towel to dry his slightly dripping hair. He walked back out into the living room before he realized that Sam wasn’t there. “Sammy,” he called.

The sound of the washer echoed in Dean’s ears. He immediately turned the corner and made his way to the laundry room to see Sam putting Castiel’s clothing in the washer as well as the detergent. “Sam, what are you doing,” gasped Dean as he rushed forward and started to shoo his brother away from the angel’s clothing.

Sam drew away from Dean in shock. “Washing his clothes. What does it look like?”

“I would’ve gotten that,” Dean argued as his mind whirled. “You shouldn’t be touching any of his stuff. Now, go and wash your hands for the full 20 seconds.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean, don’t you think you’re going a little overboard here? I get that you want us to be careful and, trust me, I want us to be too. In fact, I’m usually the one that’s more weary of germs than you are.”

Dean sighed as he gripped the side of the washer in frustration. He let out a heavy breath as he turned to face his brother. “I know, but I’m the one that needs to make sure that you’re okay. That’s my job. It’s gotten a lot more difficult these past few years and then throw this damn Coronavirus and it has me a little on edge. Sam, if you catch this, I don’t know if you can fight it off. I can’t let that happen.”

“Couldn’t Cas just heal me,” Sam questioned.

Dean set his jaw. “I don’t know if it’s that simple and I don’t really want to find out. Besides, you know how Cas has been recently.”

Sam didn’t need to be reminded. He slightly nodded as he scuffed his shoes against the ground. “Yeah, I suppose. I guess it can’t hurt to be careful.” Sam may not have understood all of it, but if he could ease his brother’s frantic worrying even a little, that’s what he would do. He still felt bad about leaving Cas in the room for 14 days, but he supposed that it wouldn’t hurt. 

“I’ll finish with Cas’s clothes. You go wash up for dinner,” Dean told him as he finished dumping Cas’s clothing into the washer and dumping some extra detergent on top of them, just in case. He turned the knob on the washer on the hottest setting before starting it. He sighed as he leaned forward, hoping that this was all over soon. He felt a slight twinge at having to leave Castiel in the room with no more than a few books and the largest book of sudoku that he could find. Dean just hoped he had been right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel laid on the bed in the pajama pants that Dean had given him and an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He had the book of sudoku lifted into the air as he tried to make sense of it. He suddenly sat up when he heard the sound of the door opening. He pulled his legs toward himself when he saw Dean walk into the room with some extra clothing in case Castiel needed them.

“Hey, Cas, how you doing,” Dean questioned as he kept himself strategically placed a few feet from Castiel’s bed.

“If you are asking me if I am sick, I do not believe that I am,” Castiel answered before flipping the book over to Dean. “If you are asking if this book makes sense, it does not. I do not understand why I must put these numbers in these boxes. Why is it asking me to do this?”

Dean snickered. “It’s a game, Cas. You know, sudoku. The instructions are in the front.”

“I have read the instructions and then still do not make any sense. Perhaps this is a trick from Crowley,” Castiel suggested.

Dean shook his head as he set Cas’s clothing beside the nightstand. “I’m pretty sure that Crowley has other things to do than create a confusing game just to mess with you. I just thought since Sammy likes the game that you might too.” He looked up to see the dumbfounded look on the angel’s face and realized that wasn’t the case. “Yeah, okay, well maybe these are more your speed.” Dean pulled out a book of word searches as well as a bright yellow book. He slid them on the floor over to the angel.

Castiel lowered down and grasped the two books. He discarded the book on word searches before turning to the bright yellow one. “Sarcasm for Dummies?”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah. Thought you might be able to learn a thing or two in that book, you know, while you have the time.”

“I do not find this funny,” Castiel announced sourly. 

Dean shrugged. “Well, I certainly do.”

“Is this what I should be doing for the next couple days,” Castiel asked as he set the book beside the others, not looking overly impressed.

Dean nodded slowly as his slightly set his jaw. He looked down at he picked at his nails. “Fourteen,” he mumbled.

Castiel’s head lifted with his eyes narrowing. His head began to tilt in the usual questioning look that he gave Dean frequently. “What did you say?”

“The next fourteen days,” repeated Dean in a much louder tone as he looked to the angel. “Your quarantine will last for fourteen days.”

Castiel’s eyes widened in shock. “I will be here for fourteen days? And all I have are a book on sudunko and a book on sarcasm?”

“Sudoku,” Dean corrected quietly. He struggled not to turn his mouth upward in a smirk. He knew that Castiel was angry and that he had every right to be, but it was too amusing to not comment on.

Castiel shook his head quickly. “And I have to stay here for fourteen days? In this room? Alone?”

“Repeating it is not going to make it happen any quicker. Don’t worry, two weeks will go by in a flash, I’m sure,” Dean murmured as he rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. 

Castiel sat up even straighter on the bed. “I do not believe that 14 days will go by ‘in a flash’,” he reported sternly, his voice gruff with frustration. 

Dean frowned at Castiel’s futile attempt to use air quotes properly. Then again, he supposed he needed to give Castiel some credit. He could’ve easily zapped himself somewhere else. Something was keeping him in the bunker. Dean just hoped he stayed for the full quarantine. Dean knew that he wouldn’t be as willing to wait this out peacefully if he didn’t have to protect Sam. 

“You’ll be fine. I’ll come in to check on you. You just make sure to keep your feathery ass in this room, you hear me,” Dean told him.

Castiel nodded slowly. “Fine.”

“Great!” Dean clasped his hands together as he started toward the door. “Have fun.”

Dean left, leaving a very confused and bored Castiel behind. He angel leaned back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. “How can I possibly have fun with sudunko?”


	3. Get the Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is panicked and it falls on Sam to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and isn’t going too stir crazy during the quarantine. I know how nerve racking it can be to just be inside and listening to the news, especially when they don’t usually have any good news. I thought I would bring a bit of that fear that the news can bring into this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

“How did Cas take the new about quarantine,” Sam questioned from his position on the couch where he was flipping through the different news channels.

“About as well as can be expected,” Dean called back over his shoulder while he washed his hands in the sink. He had been scrubbing his skin raw for the past minute and a half, just to make sure that there was no chance of passing anything to Sam. Dean hadn’t even touched Cas and he was already freaking out. 

Sam snorted in amusement. “Yeah, well, can you really blame him? An angel that can zap himself whenever or wherever he wants to and doesn’t have to worry about sickness is probably pretty confused. Did you at least explain to him why he has to stay there?”

Dean finally turned off the faucet and began to dry his hands with a dish towel. “I think so. I at least explained it a little bit. He gets the jest, I’m sure.” He strode into the living room just in time to hear a couple news anchors trying to explain COVID-19’s impact on the surrounding counties.

“You’re going to have to do better than that, Dean. Next time you go in, you need to make sure he gets it or he won’t stay for the 14 days,” Sam pointed out.

Dean lifted his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Not only did he have to deal with a wayward angel, but now he also had to make sure that Sam didn’t try anything either. “You know why I put him in there, right?”

“To protect us,” Sam answered dismissively.

Dean immediately walked around the couch and stood in front of Sam, pointing a finger at him. “Not us. You! You, Sammy. It’s always you! I can’t have you getting sick.”

“Dean, come on. I’m not a little kid anymore. I know that you want to protect me, but I’m fine. Even if I got sick, I’d be fine,” Sam reassured.

Dean’s eyes blazed in frustration as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. “You don’t know that! Come on, man. Your immune system has been shot to hell since you were a kid and the Shtriga sucked your energy. Then, we have the trials, and Lucifer’s cage, and whatever the hell else has happened to you. This virus could kill you, Sam! I’m sorry if I’m a little worried about it.”

Sam shifted so that he was sitting up, running his fingers through his hair to push it out of his face. “Dean, I know that you’re worried about me. You always are, but we’re taking the proper steps. I promise I won’t go out anymore and I’m sure that no one is coming in. Cas is safe here too. We have all the food that we need. Besides, it may be nice to take some time away from hunting for a while.” Sam’s reassuring gaze seemed to pierce Dean’s fearful exterior. “We’re going to get through this, Dean, and we’ll be fine. We’ve been through a lot worse, you know. Getting yourself worked up isn’t going to help.” 

Dean seemed to turn sharply before starting to pace. “And what do you suggest that I do?”

Sam flicked his head toward the TV. “Get the facts,” he answered before patting the space beside him on the couch. “Be informed and don’t overreact. Don’t been like these people who hoard the nation’s supply of toilet paper.” A smirk showed on Sam’s face. “Think you can do that?”

“You know, research was never my strongest suit,” Dean pointed out as he sat down beside Sam and reached for the remote. He turned up the volume to hear just what was happening.

Sam leaned back against the couch. His attention was more on his brother than on the news. He knew how scared Dean was, but Sam hoped that he would be able to help his brother through it. The pandemic was dangerous, there was no doubt about that, but Sam knew that they could keep themselves safe. If they were careful and didn’t loose their minds, they would be just fine. At least, Sam hoped so.


	4. Stuck Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns that quarantine isn’t as bad as he thought when he’s with family.

The next fourteen days seemed to drag on. Dean checked on Castiel around the clock and was surprised to find that the angel had followed his instructions and hadn’t went anywhere. Dean had been relieved to see that Castiel had listened to him. He also had spent a good amount of time reading the Sarcasm of Dummies book. Dean hadn’t seen him pick up the word search or sudoku, but Dean wasn’t surprised. 

On the final day of quarantine, Dean knocked on Castiel’s door before barging in without waiting an answer. He saw Castiel sitting on the bed with his hands folded on his chest. It was a position that Castiel took up frequently. Dean had caught this a few times and had tried to ask what he was doing, but Castiel never gave him a straight answer. Dean had dropped it and just chalked it up to Cas being Cas.

“Hey, Cas! Know what today is,” Dean asked joyfully.

Castiel turned his head to look at Dean seriously as he continued to lay on his back. “It is the 21st of April and that would make it National Bulldogs are Beautiful Day.”

Dean wasn’t even sure where Castiel had gotten that information. He shook his head as confusion showed on his face. “Um, sure, maybe, but that’s not what I’m talking about.” He paused to wait for Castiel to figure it out, but the angel’s eyes were as unreadable as ever. “It’s day fourteen. You can come out now. There no chance that you could be sick, so you’re free to walk around the bunker.”

Castiel stayed where he was for a moment. Dean feared that the angel would be furious at Dean for making him wait 14 days in one room of the bunker with little to nothing to do just to find out that he wasn’t sick. Surely the angel had more important matters than waiting out the incubation period of a potential pandemic with the Winchester brothers. 

Dean stood back as he gave Castiel enough space to zap himself away if he chose. To Dean’s surprise, Castiel sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He then reached under his pillow and pulled out the book of sudoku. “May I take this book with me?”

“Uh, sure,” answered Dean quickly. “I didn’t think that you liked it.”

Castiel walked up to Dean with his freshly washed trench coat almost flowing behind him. He came a little too close to Dean for Dean’s liking, but Dean felt that Castiel had something serious to say to him, so he stood still. “This book of sodanku has changed my life.”

“Sudoku,” corrected Dean for what felt like the millionth time.

Castiel bowed his head. “God bless you.” He clutched the book tightly against his chest before walking out of the room.

Dean shook his head with his hands in his pockets. Castiel was different, that was for sure. There was something oddly endearing about the angel that had saved his life numerous times. Who knew that he was such a fan of sudoku? If Dean knew that earlier then he would’ve carried a book around with him to distract the angel when he went on one of his tangents about free will and whatever the hell else Castiel spoke about these days. As long as it made Castiel content for the moment, that was enough for Dean.

The rest of the time in quarantine didn’t feel so much like a prison to Dean anymore. He had Sam and Cas, the two people that he valued the most in this world. Dean was thankful for what they had and how they had stayed healthy. It was also nice to slow down and really spend time with them. They played games like monopoly and Castiel’s personal favorite, Sorry. Sam was in the cooking mood and had tried some new recipes, most of which were really good. Castiel had convinced Dean to do a jigsaw puzzle with him, even though Castiel became frustrated halfway through. They watched so many movies and TV shows to fill up most of the day. Castiel had discovered Netflix and was certainly never going back to a life without it.

Every day that passed, Dean’s fear about the outside world and the pandemic started to ebb. Sam made sure to keep them up to date on all the news outlets to research what was happening. Dean had also cross referenced things since some facts were complete bullshit. He kept his mind busy while trying not to let his concern and fear lead him. 

It helped that Sam and Castiel were there to pull his attention in a more constructive way. Sam was always there to suggest a few movies for a marathon. Dean had been more than willing to show Castiel the Back to the Future movies, especially when the DeLorean showed up. 

“See, that’s a DeLorean,” Dean had exclaimed as he pointed to the car.

Castiel had turned to regard Dean seriously. His head was tilted in his usual gesture of confusion while his brows were knit together high on his forehead. “Are you comparing me to a transportation vehicle,” he had questioned seriously.

Sam had snickered while Dean’s eyes had widened. “Not quite. I was just saying-“

“I am nothing like this unreliable mode of transportation,” Castiel had interrupted as he turned his serious gaze back to the TV.

Sam hadn’t stopped laughing for the rest of the night and Dean couldn’t blame him. This had been one of the best times of his life, even though they were forced not to go anywhere. He had gotten time with just Sam and Castiel with no distractions. He had no idea if or when that would happen again. They were given an opportunity to regroup and just relax. They were aware of the pandemic and how serious it was, but Dean no longer felt terrified or woke up every night in a cold sweat because of an invisible enemy that he couldn’t fight like any other monster. 

There was no doubt that the times were frightening, but Dean knew that they were strongest together and that was how they would get through this, just like they had gotten through everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely a fluffy ending to this small story. I hope everyone is staying safe and isn’t worrying too much. This world has certainly taken a turn that I never would’ve seen coming, but luckily with friends and family we will make it through. I hope that this story finds you well and has brightened your day just a little!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first Supernatural fics that I’ve written so I did okay. I also hope that it was a nice story to help distract a bit from what’s going on. I know that it was a nice distraction for me for the time being. These are scary times but we will get through it and a little escape into Fanfiction certainly may help!


End file.
